Ratchet tools are used to rotate fasteners, such as bolts and nuts, in either a clockwise or a counterclockwise direction to tighten or loosen the fasteners. Many ratchet tools include a output shaft configured to engage a fastener (e.g., via a socket removably coupled to the output shaft), a handle configured to be pivoted back-and-forth relative to the output shaft, and a ratchet mechanism coupled between the output shaft and the handle. The ratchet mechanism is generally configured to restrict rotation of the output shaft in one direction while allowing rotation of the output shaft in the opposite direction. Thus, a user pivoting the handle of a ratchet tool back-and-forth can manually drive a fastener in a single direction. Powered ratchet tools further include a motor configured to drive rotation of the output shaft when operating in a powered mode.